Ron Weasley Knightfall
by LostWeasley
Summary: The Paladin Returns for another year. Rated T for some violence and language.


**Chapter 1 **

**An: Well here I am back again for those of you looking at this story wondering what in God's name is this drek it is a continuation of my other story Ron Weasley Paladin you might wanna read that one first for this one to make much sense at all. I warn you now this is extremely Ron Centric and for sure a R/Hr type story if you can't stand either or Weasley's in general you should probably go somewhere else. Also on a minor note I own nothing no literally nothing.**

**This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill**

**Fifteen percent concentrated power of will**

**Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain**

**And a hundred percent reason to remember the name!**

"**Remember the name Fort Minor."**

Ron Weasley sighed and looked glumly around his room at the burrow, his mother in all her calm sensibility had talked him out of going to stay with Harry at his home with the muggles, her reasoning had been sound enough his father had just passed the winter before and she wanted her family close for now, the usual summer invitations had been passed around quickly after that and promises to come visit had been returned heartily accepted.

He and Hermione had parted with a few whispered promises of their own, but Hermione being Hermione had been a bit to bashful to kiss him in front of her parents so he had settled for a very firm and long lasting hug and a lingering gaze as she made her way through the gates back to muggle world.

The trip home had been aboard the Knight Bus which had left him with a bit of motion sickness. So when they got home Ron had made his way up to his room and flopped down on his bed which he immediately regretted, the bounce had not helped his stomach settle at all, as he rolled over to his side something on his nightstand caught his attention. A muggle soda can stood silently and he sighed realizing what it most likely was and what it would do.

'_Should have bloody well been expecting this, I am not looking forward to this hiding._' Ron shook himself from his thoughts and willed his arm forward to grab the can, there was a familiar hook behind his navel feeling as he sped through the air.

Half way across England and a world away a man in a black cloak and silver mask knelt in front of a man who for all intent and purposes looked like nothing more than a Snake that had suddenly become human.

"My master it has come to pass as you predicted." the kneeling man said with nary a tremble in his voice. "With the death of Weasley and Fudge they have elected to choose me as the new Minister of Magic."

The snake man seated on the throne laughed derisively. "The fools have played right into my hands with one of my generals heading the ministry there should be no issue with running things the way I see fit. You have done well Lucius." Lord Voldemort for this was the snake man's title, that and the single most evil wizard in the world, smiled with an evil glint in his eye and a simple wave of his hand to tell Lucius that for now it was okay for him to stand in his presence.

Lucius Malfoy stood and bowed stiffly to his master "I hesitate to ask lord but what of our losses ? What shall we do?"

Voldemort arched a non existent eyebrow at the man "Negligible losses Lucius more have flocked to Lord Voldemort now that the Wizarding world knows that I exist still. Also we have exposed an assassin to the light, that is no small victory in and of itself."

"Yes about the Weasley boy my lord what shall we do? He must be punished for his impudence to dare attack your soldiers in such a manner and with muggle means no less. I must say the sheer disgust that I had to allow him to walk away freely "

"Tut, tut, Lucius have you not heard that revenge is a dish best served cold? I have plans for the young Weasley of that there can be no doubt his punishment shall be most grievous I assure you." Voldemort finished with a high laugh.

Central England Auror headquarters medical holding bay, was mostly quiet fact of the matter there was only one current prisoner a short fat balding man with a rat like face, he was currently flanked by two people, one a tall dark skinned man who was quite bald and had a gold hoop in one of his ears, the other a smallish woman with almost elfin features set apart from the fact that her hair at the moment was a bright blue.

"Wake up Pettigrew we know you aren't sleeping." The tall man rumbled out.

The small man on the bed opened his eyes and stared up at the odd pair in front of him. "W-what do you w-want?" he asked shaking visibly well his upper shoulders and face were shaking the lower half of his body seemed dead and wasn't moving at all.

"Tell us the truth Peter what happened the night of James and Lily Potters death?" The young woman spoke this time sounding insistent but keeping a kind tone to her voice.

Peter's eyes shifted about they seemed to be looking for a way out of his current situation that didn't involve him actually saying what the truth was.

The large man slammed his hands down on the rails of the hospital bed an angry scowl settling in on his face that spoke in no uncertain terms to the man trapped in the bed, the woman on the other side of the bed had flinched visibly when he had done this.

"Come on Pete give us something my partner isn't known for his restraint, he already has several complaints against him for his behavior." The woman said looking up fearfully at her partner her hair changing from blue to black and then flashing to purple.

"What the hell are you talking about Tonks?" the man rumbled his scowl deepening."I have never hurt anyone all the people I have ever interrogated have walked away from them."

"Yeah Kingsley straight to St. Mungo's." She said with a reproachful look.

"Walked away though didn't they?" Kingsley sneered.

The ratlike man on the bed looked for all the world like he had just widdled himself. But he spoke up immediately.

"I-it was m-me." he stated quietly.

"It was you what?" the young woman asked.

"I was the P-potters secret keeper that night, I-I betrayed them to L-lord V-V-Voldemort." He stammered out.

"What about Sirius Black?" The large black man asked pinning Peter to his bed with a glare.

"S-sirius was just a distraction, They chose me because I was weak, because nobody would suspect me." he paused as a strange light came to his eyes." But I showed them didn't I? I wasn't weak I gave them to Voldemort I orphaned Potter me Peter Pettigrew not one of the Dark Lord's favorites but weak nobody Pettigrew, and damn Evans anyway if she hadn't of interfered he would have been mine I loved him so m-much."

"Who would have been yours?" the woman asked sounding perplexed and a bit disgusted.

"James he would have been mine, oh sure he was always dating some girl or flirting with Evans but I know deep down he loved me, and me alone." he finished with a sob.

Kingsley looked at his partner and motioned with his head. "Ok Peter get some rest someone will be back to talk with you some more."

They walked quickly out into the corridor and went down a few doors before they stopped and sighed.

"Bloody bonkers is what that was." Tonks said with a small giggle.

"So Peter betrays the Potters because he thought James was trapped in a marriage, and wanted to be with Peter." Kingsley stated rolling his neck to get the crick out that had been bugging him.

"The man is barmy I tell you, James Potter gay? Not in a thousand lifetimes from what I hear." Tonks laughed shaking her head.

"I remember James from school, no there was defiantly none of that going on with the marauders they were close yes but not in that way." Kingsley stated simply.

The two turned and walked down the hall shaking their heads at the machinations of the human mind and it's ability to convince itself that something that wasn't there was.

In a small house in Suburban London, a young girl lay on her bed a silly smile plastered across her face on any other girl her age this would have seemed completely normal but this was Hermione Granger and she was known for being reasonable and rational but not at all known for being silly. The reason for her smile was simple she had finally accomplished something she had been angling for since she had noticed the dirt on the nose of a certain redheaded young man.

It seemed so long ago and a lifetime away but she had actually almost given up hope after the Yule ball her fourth year he hadn't even noticed that she was a girl up until the last minute but then this year everything had changed he had gone on a trip and come home a different person.

'_He also came home and promptly kissed me in front of Harry Ginny and even the twins_." she blushed furiously at the memory it was almost like she could still feel his lips against hers.

A soft knock at her door broke her from her reverie "Hermione honey may I come in?" Her mother asked.

"Sure mum." Hermione answered sitting up and sliding over quickly so her mum could sit beside her.

"So tell me."Mrs. Granger asked with a playful smile on her face. "Was that hug that you gave Ron on the platform a substitute for something else?"

Hermione blushed amazingly at her mum's statement, and mumbled out a short reply to which her mother giggled and hugged her daughter close.

"I am very happy for you, he seems a good lad."

"Oh mum he is so much more I mean he is a boy and therefore thick as a pile of bricks but he is so warm and wonderful with me." she gushed " I mean I have liked him pretty much since the first train ride to Hogwarts."

Her mum pulled back and cocked her head looking carefully at her daughter. "For a boy you like I really believe you should rethink your policy about boys in general, boys are just wired a bit differently personally I think this is a good thing."

"I know mum it's just he is thick, but trust me when I say that he is thick I mean it in the most endearing manner I can." she said contritely

Her mother smiled down at her and hugged her again. "Dinner will be ready in twenty minutes try not to daydream to much through your meal please your father noticed that little stunt on the platform and he may go into father mode if he sees the same look I saw when I walked in."

"O mum, I'll be careful." she said with a slight roll of her eyes.

Her mother walked out and closed the door quietly behind her leaving Hermione with the thoughts of a certain boy to entertain her.

A/N: So yay welcome back and thank you in advance to my reviewers. I will try to keep updates to two weeks between all the other things going on.


End file.
